O Ponto de Vista da Concepção Materialista da História
Karl Korsch Para os eruditos burgueses dos nossos dias, o marxismo representa não só uma grave dificuldade teórica e prática de primeira ordem, mas, além disso, uma dificuldade teórica de segunda ordem, uma dificuldade "epistemológica". Não é possível arrumá-lo em nenhuma das gavetas tradicionais do sistema das ciências burguesas e mesmo se se quisesse abrir especialmente para ele e para os seus compadres mais chegados uma nova gaveta chamada sociologia, ele não ficaria sequer quieto lá dentro, iria constantemente passear para todas as outras. "Economia", "filosofia", "história", "teoria do Direito e do Estado", nenhuma destas rubricas pode contê-lo, mas nenhuma estaria a salvo dele se se quisesse metê-lo noutra. Falta-lhe, portanto, por completo aquela qualidade que Karl Marx celebrou uma vez como "a raiz da moral e da probidade alemãs, que se encontra não só nos indivíduos, mas também nas classes", esse "egoísmo modesto que reivindica a sua própria estreiteza de espírito e deixa que a façam valer contra si próprio". Pelo contrário, já nessa inconstância latina com que zomba de todas as tentativas de classificação, mesmo dos mais eminentes dignatários da república das letras burguesa, se reconhece, independentemente de tudo o resto, que ele é totalmente estranho ao "carácter alemão". A explicação simples para estas dificuldade insolúvel do ponto de vista da epistemologia burguesa consiste em que o marxismo não pode ser considerado como uma "ciência", mesmo no sentido burguês mais amplo do termo, em que a palavra "ciência" compreende mesmo a mais especulativa filosofia metafísica. Se portanto, se designou até agora normalmente o socialismo e o comunismo marxista como socialismo científico, para o opor aos sistemas "crítico-utópicos" de um Saint-Simon, um Fourier, um Owen etc., e se trouxe, assim, durante décadas, um conforto indescritível à honrada alma pequeno-burguesa de muito social-democrata alemão, a constatação de que, precisamente no sentido decoroso e burguês do termo "ciência", o marxismo nunca foi nem nunca poderá ser, enquanto permanecer fiel a si próprio, uma "ciência", não pode senão destruir cruelmente este belo sonho. O marxismo não é nem uma "economia", nem uma "filosofia", nem uma "ciência", nem qualquer outra "ciência humana" (Geisteswissenschaft) ou combinação destas ciências - tudo isto entendido no sentido do "espírito científico" burguês. A principal obra económica de Marx contém, pelo contrário, como diz expressamente o seu subtítulo e como todo o seu conteúdo confirma página por página, uma "crítica" da economia política, o que deve evidentemente entender-se como crítica da economia política tradicional, pretensamente "imparcial", mas, na realidade, estritamente "burguesa" quer dizer, determinada e limitada por preconceitos burgueses; isso torna igualmente óbvio que esta crítica da economia política resulta abertamente do ponto de vista novo da classe que, de todas as classes existentes, é a única que não tem nenhum interesse na manutenção dos preconceitos burgueses e cujas condições de existência apontam, antes pelo contrário, cada vez mais imperativamente para a sua destruição definitiva, prática e teórica. E o que se aplica à economia marxista aplica-se também a todos os outros elementos do sistema de pensamento marxista, quer dizer, às doutrinas que o marxismo professa sobre questões que, segundo os critérios de classifição tradicionais da epistemologia burguesa, pertenceriam ao domínio da filosofia, da história ou de qualquer outra "ciência humana". Também nestas partes da sua doutrina, Marx não quer fazer de "Hércules fundador de impérios". São completamente erradas as ideias da erudição burguesa e semi-socialista, que partem do pressuposto de que o marxismo queria estabelecer um nova "filosofia" em lugar da filosofia anterior (burguesa), uma nova "historiografia" em lugar da historiografia anterior (burguesa) uma nova "teoria do Direito e do Estado" em lugar da teoria do Direito e do Estado existente (burguesa), ou ainda uma nova "sociologia" em lugar desse produto inacabado a que a epistemologia burguesa actual chama "a" ciência sociológica. A teoria marxista quer tanto isto como o movimento social e político do marxismo de que ela é a expressão teórica visa substituir o velho sistema dos Estados burgueses e de todos os membros que o compõem por novos "Estados" ou por um "sistema de Estados". Em vez disso, Karl Marx propõe-se como objecto a "crítica" da filosofia burguesa, a "crítica" da historiografia burguesa, a "crítica" de todas as "ciências humanas" burguesas, numa palavra, a "crítica" da ideologia burguesa, no seu conjunto - e empreende esta crítica da "ideologia" burguesa, do ponto de vista da classe proletária. Assim, enquanto a ciência e a filosofia burguesas perseguem o fantasma enganoso da "objectividade", o marxismo renuncia de antemão e em todos os seus domínios a esta ilusão. Ele não quer ser uma ciência "pura" ou uma filosofia "pura", mas antes criticar a "impureza" de toda a ciência e filosofia burguesas conhecidas desmascarando impiedosamente os seus "pressupostos" implícitos. E mesmo esta sua "crítica" não quer, por sua vez, de forma alguma ser uma crítica "pura" no sentido burguês da palavra. Não é empreendida só por ser, de forma "objectiva", está na mais estreita relação com a luta prática de libertação da classe operária, de que se sente e se diz simples expressão teórica. Ela distingue-se, por conseguinte, de tudo aquilo a que a ciência e a filosofia burguesas tradicionais chamaram "crítica" e que encontrou a expressão teórica mais acabada na filosofia crítica de Kant tão radicalmente como de toda a ciência ou filosofia burguesa não crítica (dogmática, metafísica ou especulativa). Se queremos agora compreender o ponto de vista novo e particular a partir do qual o marxismo, na sua qualidade de "expressão geral das condições reais de uma luta de classes que existe"Cf. o Manifesto Comunista, capitulo II: "Proletários e Comunistas" , empreendeu e levou a cabo a sua "crítica" da economia e da ideologia da burguesia, importa conseguirmos um ideia clara e completa da concepção especificamente marxista da vida social do homem que os seus partidários e adversários designam hoje habitualmente pela expressão, que não é perfeitamente exacta em todos os sentidos, de "concepção materialista da história". Em relação a isto, temos de novo que começar com a pergunta: que relação existe no sistema global do marxismo entre as duas partes que distinguimos na sua doutrina, entre a crítica da economia, por um lado, e, por outro, aquilo a que chamamos a crítica da ideologia? Há que observar aqui antes de mais nada que elas formam uma unidade indivisível. É totalmente impossível rejeitar as "teorias económicas" do marxismo, mas querer, ao mesmo tempo, ser "marxista" na atitude face às questões políticas, jurídicas, históricas, sociológicas e outras questões extra-económicas. E a inversa é também uma empresa completamente impossível, por mais frequentemente que economistas burgueses que já não podiam fechar-se à verdade das "teorias económicas" do marxismo a tenham tentado: não se pode dar o acordo à Crítica da Economia Política de Marx e querer, ao mesmo tempo, recusar as consequências que dela decorrem para a posição a tomar face a problemas políticos, jurídicos, etc. A "crítica da economia política" e a "crítica da ideologia" da classe burguesa constituem, pois, no sistema marxista, um todo indivisível, cujas partes não podem ser simplesmente separadas umas das outras e supostas isoladamente por si sós. A importância que corresponde a cada uma das partes no interior do sistema marxista é, porém, absolutamente diferente. Isto revela-se entre outras coisas, na minúcia diferente com que Marx tratou as duas partes do seu sistema nas obras que chegaram até nós. Karl Marx, que, no período da juventude, se tinha ele próprio colocado num ponto de vista filosófico que, a utilizar a sua terminologia ulterior, se teria que qualificar de puramente "ideológico", só por um longo e difícil trabalho de reflexão dele se conseguiu libertar-se. Entre o período de juventude e o verdadeiro período de maturidade a sua actividade criadora, há um longo trabalho de "clarificação pessoal" ("Selbstverständigung"). No decurso deste, porém, libertou-se tão radicalmente de toda a ideologia que já não reservou à "crítica da ideologia", nos seus períodos ulteriores, senão observações ocasionais, enquanto o melhor do seu interesse se voltava agora cada vez mais para a "crítica da economia política". A sua obra levou-a ele, assim, a cabo começando por uma "crítica da ideologia" em que descobriu o seu novo ponto de vista materialista, que aplicou então ocasionalmente em todos os domínios da forma mais fecunda embora já só o tenha levado verdadeiramente até às últimas consequências no domínio que lhe parecia agora o mais importante: o da economia política. Estes diversos estádios da evolução de Marx podem indicar-se nas suas obras da forma mais precisa. Ele começou o segundo e mais importante período da sua actividade criadora com a Crítica da Filosofia do Direito de Hegel (1843-44), inspirada pela crítica da religião de Feuerbach, e encheu ainda, alguns anos depois, juntamente com o seu amigo Engels, "dois grossos volumes in octavo" com uma crítica de toda a filosofia alemã post-hegeliana. Já não mandou, porém, imprimir esta Segunda obra e, no período de maturidade da sua vida que se iniciou então, deixou de forma geral de dar grande valor à elaboração mais detalhada de uma "crítica da ideologia". Em vez disso, dedicou-se, desde então, com todas as suas forças, à investigação crítica do domínio económico, em que tinha descoberto o verdadeiro eixo de todos os movimentos sócio-históricos. E, neste campo, levou então a sua tarefa "crítica" mesmo até ao fim. Criticou a economia política tradicional da classe burguesa de maneira não só negativa, mas também positiva, opondo, para usar aqui uma das suas expressões favoritas, a "economia política da classe operária". Na economia política da classe possidente burguesa, a propriedade privada domina, mesmo teoricamente, toda a riqueza social, o trabalho morto acumulado do passado domina o trabalho vivo do presente. Inversamente na economia política do proletariado e também, portanto, na sua "expressão teórica", o sistema económico do marxismo, a "sociedade" (Sozietät) domina todo o seu produto, quer dizer, o trabalho vivo domina o trabalho morto acumulado ou "capital". E é aqui que se encontra, como reconheceu Marx, o eixo em torno do qual tem que girar a eminente transformação do mundo; é em torno deste ponto que, por conseguinte, tem que girar, no plano teórico uma confrontação "radical", quer dizer, "que vá até à raiz das coisas" (Marx), entre a filosofia e a ciência burguesas e as novas ideias que a classe operária forja ao avançar para a libertação. Uma vez feito isto em profundidade, todas as outras transformações, tornam-se quase evidentes. Quando se aproxima a hora da acção histórica, toda a crítica "ideológica" do passado já não pode, pois, ser vista senão como uma forma imatura daquele conhecimento de que depende, em ultima analise, a realização prática da transformação do mundo histórico. Só se considerarmos retrospectivamente a evolução histórica da consciência revolucionária da nossa época é que podemos dizer que "a critica da religião foi a condição prévia de toda a crítica". Se olharmos em frente, o que é verdade, pelo contrário, é que a luta contra a religião só muito mediatamente é a luta contra o mundo de que a religião é o "aroma espiritual". Se queremos chegar à acção histórica real, trata-se, portanto, de transformar a "critica do céu" numa "critica da terra". E transformar a "critica da religião" na "critica do Direito" na critica da teologia" na "crítica da política", é apenas um primeiro passo neste sentido. Com tudo isso, continuamos a só abarcar a "outra face" do ser humano e ainda não a sua verdadeira "realidade", ainda não a "questão propriamente terrestre na sua dimensão natural". Isto só acontecerá quando procurarmos o adversário no terreno em que ele se encontra na realidade, com todas as suas actividades reais e também com todas as suas ilusões; o terreno da economia, da produção material. Toda a critica da religião, da filosofia, da história, da política e do Direito tem, portanto, que ir buscar a sua fundamentação última à "mais radical" de todas as críticas, à crítica da economia políticaAs citações dos últimos períodos pertencem ao artigo sobre a lei contra os roubos de madeira, à correspondência Marx-Ruge-Feuerbach-Bakunine e à Crítica da Filosofia do Direito de Hegel (tudo isto publicado em Nachlass, volume I).. Desta posição fundamental que a "economia política" ocupa no sistema crítico do marxismo (os burgueses diriam: a economia política é a "ciência fundamental" do marxismo!) resulta que, para fundar teoricamente o marxismo, não há absolutamente nenhuma necessidade de uma critica pormenorizada da ciência jurídica e política, da historiografia e de todas as outras "ideologias" burguesas que leve à constituição de uma nova ciência marxista do Direito, do Estado e da sociedade. Os epígonos de Marx, que se incluem a si próprios entre os "marxistas ortodoxos", vão num perfeito descaminho quando, como Renner, na Áustria, ou Conow, na Alemanha, sentem a necessidade imperiosa de "completar" a economia política do marxismo com uma teoria acabada do Direito ou do Estado ou mesmo com uma sociologia marxista completamente desenvolvida. O sistema marxista precisa tanto deste complemento como uma "filologia" ou "matemática" marxistas. Também o conteúdo dos sistemas matemáticos é condicionado histórica, social, económica e praticamente - e é significativo que isto seja hoje muito menos contestado neste preciso domínio do que em muitos outros incomparavelmente mais concretos do saber humano; não oferece a mínima dúvida que, antes, durante e, sobretudo, depois da transformação iminente do mundo sócio-histórico, a matemática se transformará também "com maior ou menor rapidez". A concepção materialista da história e da sociedade aplica-se, portanto, também à "matemática". Mas seria um disparate ridículo que um "marxista" pretendesse por isso afirmar, baseando-se no seu conhecimento mais aprofundado das realidades económicas, sociais e históricas que determinam também, "em ultima instância", a evolução passada e futura da ciência matemática, que poderia agora, por sua vez, opor uma nova matemática "marxista" aos sistemas que o labor milenário dos matemáticos edificou. Mas é precisamente isto que Renner e Cunow tentaram fazer, com meios absolutamente insuficientes para esse fim, noutros campos científicos determinados (no campo igualmente milenário da "ciência jurídica" e no da mais jovem ciência "burguesa", a sociologia!). E é isso que tentam inúmeros outros pseudomarxistas, que julgam poder acrescentar qualquer coisa de novo aos resultados práticos da investigação histórica ou da filosofia ou de qualquer outra ciência humana ou da natureza com a repetição monótona da sua profissão de fé marxista. Um Karl Marx e um Friedrich Engels, porém, que dominavam, no entanto, o saber do seu tempo em mais do que um campo científico de forma verdadeiramente enciclopédica, nunca se entregaram a tais ideias insensatas e delirantes. Deixavam isso aos Dühring e companhia, de que, tal como hoje e sempre, havia no seu tempo número mais que suficiente. No que lhes competia, limitavam-se estritamente, no que respeitava a todas as ciências que excediam a sua especialidade económica e os campos de investigação filosófica e social a ela imediatamente ligados, a uma crítica radical, não dos resultados objectivos da investigação em si, mas do ponto de vista burguês, que irradia mesmo para estas esferas "espiritais". É precisamente na detecção destas radiações das mais ténues que eles revelam um génio que não encontra equivalente em nenhum outro cientista, mas tão só, no máximo, em alguns poetas. Para conseguir esta proeza, eles tinham evidentemente que penetrar com o maior rigor no objecto e no método das ciências em questão e é claro que cérebros como os de Marx e Engels não podiam, nesta circunstância, deixar de fazer certas descobertas concretas, mesmo em domínios bastante afastados da sua especialidade económico-sociológica. Não era este, porém, de forma alguma o objectivo que se propunham. O que pretendiam era unicamente seguir o ponto de vista burguês contra que lutavam desde a base económica até às ramificações "ideológicas" mais ténues e, mesmo nestes seus últimos redutos, oferecer-lhes combate com as armas da crítica. * Este exame levou-nos a reconhecer, por um lado, a unidade interna do conjunto do sistema de pensamento de Marx, mas também, por outro lado, a importância diversa dos seus vários elementos dentro do conjunto. Foi na crítica da ideologia tradicional que Karl Marx elaborou o seu ponto de vista "materialista" que lhe fez ver no factor económico ou na "economia política" o factor fundamental e determinante da vida histórica e social do homem. Reconheceu então como sua missão específica o levar, neste domínio fundamental, até às últimas consequência a crítica das concepções burguesas tradicionais. No seu último período, transferiu mesmo, no essencial, a luta contra a ideologia burguesa para este domínio, já que é aqui, na base mais profunda do sistema social burguês, que todas as ideologias burguesas têm também evidentemente as suas origens. Em contrapartida, foi já ocasionalmente, nalguns poucos escritos, extremamente condensados e perfeitos na forma, mas, na aparência, de pouca envergadura, que ele se entregou, na última fase, ao exame crítico da ideologia nos outros domínios da existência história e social. Este exame da conexão global do sistema de pensamento de Marx revela já também implicitamente o caracter perfeitamente absurdo das lamentações repetidas e comoventes pelo facto de Karl Marx não ter exposto de forma circunstanciada, numa obra à parte, como fez para a "economia política", as suas concepções filosóficas, quer dizer, o ponto de vista e o método da sua concepção "materialista" da história e da sociedade. Na realidade, Karl Marx apresentou-nos com a máxima minuciosidade, por assim dizer, de forma viva, esta sua ideia "materialista" fundamental com todas as suas consequências nas suas obras e particularmente na principal, O Capital, e revelou-nos, assim, de forma infinitamente mais clara a essência desta sua concepção fundamental do que poderia tê-lo feito com uma descrição teórica. A importância d’O Capital não se limitou de forma alguma ao domínio do "económico". Nesta sua obra, Karl Marx não só criticou radicalmente a economia política da classe burguesa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, todas as outras ideologias burguesas que têm a sua origem nesta ideologia económica básica. E, ao pôr em evidência como toda a filosofia e ciência burguesas são condicionadas por esta ideologia económica, atacou, ao mesmo tempo, criticamente e da forma mais radical todo o principio ideológico. Não se contentou com uma critica puramente negativa face à "economia política" da burguesia, contrapôs-lhe, por seu lado, sem jamais abandonar totalmente o terreno da crítica, um sistema completo de uma economia nova: a economia política da classe operária; da mesma forma, ao mesmo tempo que refutava criticamente o princípio "ideológico" da filosofia e ciência burguesas, contrapunha-lhe um novo ponto de vista e um novo método, o ponto de vista e o método da concepção "materialista" da classe operária sobre a história e a sociedade que ele tinha elaborado e fundado juntamente com o seu amigo Friedrich Engels. Neste sentido, o sistema teórico de Karl Marx sempre contém, portanto, em aparente contradição com o que sobre isso dissemos ao princípio, tanto uma "ciência", a nova ciência da economia marxista, como também uma "filosofia", a nova concepção filosófico-materialista da ligação de todos os fenómenos históricos e sociais. Esta contradição é, porém, apenas aparente. Tivemos que a deixar aparecer porque não se pode dizer tudo de uma vez. É que, na realidade, tanto sob um como sob o outro aspecto, quer dizer, tanto na sua "economia" como na sua "filosofia", já não estão de forma alguma em causa, na teoria marxista, uma "ciência" ou uma filosofia no sentido burguês tradicional destas palavras. É certo que tanto a "doutrina económica do marxismo" como o seu princípio geral, a "concepção materialista da história", contém ainda, em parte, alguma coisa análoga à ciência e filosofia burguesa. Como refutação crítica e superação destas, elas continuam ainda inevitavelmente, sob certo aspecto, a ser ciência e filosofia. Mas, por outro lado, vão já, ao mesmo tempo, mais além do horizonte da ciência e da filosofia burguesas. É o mesmo que se passa com o Estado que a classe proletária vencedora no combate político e social prático erigirá em lugar do Estado burguês destruído e que continuará a ter, sob certo aspecto, o carácter de "Estado" (no sentido actual da palavra); só sob outro aspecto, na qualidade de fase de transição para a sociedade comunista futura, sem classes e, portanto, também sem Estado, é que ele já não será bem, ao mesmo tempo, um "Estado", mas já algo superior . Esta comparação, bem como toda a exposição precedente sobre a essência da doutrina de Marx, pouco poderão de certo dizer, à primeira vista, a quem não tiver já penetrado por si próprio mais profundamente nesta doutrina. Quer-se travar conhecimento coma a "concepção materialista da história" de Marx e nós começamos com explicações que já se situam elas próprias totalmente no terreno desta nova concepção marxista e, por conseguinte, já a pressupõem. Consideramos, porém, que esta via, por mais impraticável que pareça a princípio, é a única que permite conduzir a uma verdadeira compreensão do ponto de vista novo e singular de Karl Marx. O filósofo Hegel exige, na sua Fenomenologia do Espírito, da consciência do indivíduo que se confie espontaneamente a ele e ao seu método "dialéctico", mesmo se o pensamento segundo este método filosófico lhe parece, a princípio, uma tentativa análoga à de "caminhar sobre a cabeça"; do mesmo modo, quem quiser chegar a uma verdadeira compreensão do método de Marx, da "dialéctica materialista", em contraposição à "dialéctica idealista" de Hegel, deve começar por se confiar sem reservas a este método, tanto quanto lhe for possível. Nenhum professor de natação pode ensinar a nadar quem não quer entrar na água antes de ter apreendido a nadar. O próprio Karl Marx procede sempre n’O Capital e nas outras obras do seu período de maturidade de forma que o seu ponto de vista materialista, para cujo desenvolvimento e fundamentação mais aprofundada todas estas obras, por sua vez, contribuem, está já, contudo, nelas pressuposto. Isto aplica-se à Crítica da Economia Política de Marx, mas também à sua crítica de toda a ciência e de toda a filosofia burguesas, que qualificamos atrás de "crítica da ideologia" no sentido que Marx, dá ao termo. Em todas as obras de Marx, não se encontra senão um único passo em que ele tenha tentado parafrasear explícita e, em certa medida, completamente o ponto de vista específico a partir do qual todas as suas obras desde meados dos anos quarenta foram escritas. Esse passo, cada palavra do qual deve se pesada, lida e relida vezes sem conta, se se quiser assimilar completamente o sentido destas poucas frases extremamente condensadas, encontra-se no prefácio à Crítica da Economia Política de 1859. Com a clareza enérgica que caracteriza o seu estilo, Marx dá aqui algumas curtas "indicações" sobre o curso dos seus estudos universitários e sobre a sua breve actividade jornalística. Foi nesta que ele se viu primeiro na "situação embaraçosa" de ter que se pronunciar sobre "os chamados interesses materiais" e caiu, assim, num terrível conflito interior com o seu ponto de vista anterior, que era, no essencial, idealista hegeliano. O seu jornal foi interdito pela censura poucos meses depois do início da sua actividade como redactor e ele aproveitou "avidamente" a oportunidade para se retirar de novo da cena pública "para o gabinete de trabalho", a fim de esclarecer estas dúvidas. "O primeiro trabalho, empreendido para resolver as dúvidas que me assediavam, foi uma revisão crítica da filosofia do Direito de Hegel, cuja introdução apareceu em letra de forma nos Anais Franco-Alemães, publicados em Paris, em 1844. As minhas investigações levaram-me à conclusão de que tanto as relações jurídicas como as formas de Estado não podem ser explicitadas nem por si próprias nem pela chamada evolução geral do espírito humano, antes têm as suas raízes nas condições materiais de existência cujo conjunto Hegel reúne, a exemplo dos Ingleses e Franceses do século XVIII, sob o nome da "sociedade civil"; é na economia política que é preciso buscar a anatomia da sociedade civil. Comecei em Paris o estudo desta ciência e continuei-o em Bruxelas, para onde tinha emigrado na sequência de uma ordem de expulsão do Sr. Guizot. O resultado geral a que cheguei e que, uma vez obtido, serviu de fio condutor aos meus estudos, pode formular-se resumidamente da seguinte forma: Na produção social da sua existência, os homens contraem relações determinadas, necessárias, independentes da sua vontade, relações de produção, que correspondem a um dado grau de desenvolvimento das suas forças produtivas materiais. O conjunto destas relações de produção forma a estrutura económica da sociedade, a base real sobre a qual se eleva uma superestrutura jurídica e política e a que correspondem formas determinadas de consciência social. O modo de produção da vida material condiciona a existência social, política e intelectual em geral. Não é a consciência do homem que determina a sua consciência. Em determinado grau da sua evolução, as forças produtivas materiais da sociedade entram em contradição com as relações de produção existentes ou, o que não é senão uma expressão jurídica disso, com as relações de propriedade em cujo seio se tinham movido até então. Estas relações transformam-se de formas de desenvolvimento das forças produtivas em seus entraves. Abre-se então uma época de revolução social. Com a transformação da base económica, toda a imensa superestrutura se transforma com maior ou menor rapidez. Ao considerarmos estas transformações, é sempre preciso distinguir entre a transformação material das condições económicas de produção, susceptível de ser constatada de modo cientificamente rigoroso, e as formas jurídicas, políticas, religiosas ou filosóficas, numa palavra, ideológicas em que os homens tomam consciência deste conflito e o dirigem até ao fim. Assim como não se julga um indivíduo pelo que ele pensa de si próprio, também não se pode julgar uma tal época de revolução pela consciência que ela tem de si própria, é preciso, pelo contrário, explicar esta consciência pelas contradições da vida material, pelo conflito entre as forças produtivas sociais e as relações de produção. Uma formação social nunca declina antes que se tenha desenvolvido todas as forças produtivas que ela é suficientemente ampla para conter e nunca surgem novas relações de produção superiores antes de as suas condições materiais de existência se terem gerado no próprio seio da velha sociedade. É por isso que a humanidade nunca se propõe senão tarefas que pode levar a cabo, já que, se virmos bem as coisas, chegaremos sempre à conclusão de que a própria tarefa só surge se as condições materiais da sua resolução já existem ou estão, pelo menos, em vias de se formarem. Em traços largos, os modos de produção asiático, clássico, feudal e burguês moderno podem ser qualificados como épocas progressivas da formação económica da sociedade. As relações de produção burguesas são a última forma antagónica do processo social da produção, antagónica, não no sentido de antagonismo individual, mas no de um antagonismo nascido das condições de existência social dos indivíduos; mas as forças produtivas que se desenvolvem no seio da sociedade burguesa criam, ao mesmo tempo, as condições materiais que resolverão este antagonismo. Com esta formação social, termina, portanto, a pré-história da sociedade humana". Nestas poucas frases, exprime-se com a maior clareza e precisão possíveis o traçado e os elementos do que se deve entender por «concepção materialista da história e da sociedade». Mas nem se tenta apoiar estas afirmações em qualquer demonstração nem se indica suficientemente as extensas consequências teóricas e práticas que delas resultam, para dar ao leitor que não tenha lido as principais obras de Marx uma ideia da sua importância; falta também, por fim, uma prevenção contra determinados equívocos que a forma e o conteúdo destas frases em certa medida favorecem. E que, para o objectivo imediato que Marx se propunha com estas breves «indicações», todos os acrescentamentos desse tipo teriam sido supérfluos. Ele comunica ao leitor por que «fio condutor» se deixou guiar nos seus estudos económicos e sociais. E é evidente que a única maneira como Marx podia demonstrar teoricamente que o seu método era «adequado» era aplica-lo a determinados domínios da investigação cientifica, em particular ao estudo dos factos «de economia política». Friedrich Engels cita uma vez. num contexto semelhante, o provérbio inglês « the proof of the pudding is in the eatingCf. Engels, introdução à edição inglesa de Do socialismo Utópico ao Socialismo Científico (1893) reproduzida na Neue Zeit XI, I, p. 15 sgs. . Não será nunca uma discussão teórica mais ou menos confusa que poderá decidir definitivamente se um método cientifico é correcto ou não, mas apenas um ensaio «prático», por assim dizer, desse método. Como Marx sublinha expressamente, não se deve procurar nestas frases, tal como se apresentam por si sós, mais que um «fio condutor» para o estudo dos dados empíricos (quer dizer, neste contexto, históricos) da existência social do homem. Mais tarde, Marx manifestou-se ainda mais que uma vez contra o equívoco que significava querer ver nelas mais que isso. Mas é evidente que, por trás destas frases se esconde algo mais do que aquilo que nelas se exprime directamente. Não esgotamos o seu significado se não virmos nelas mais que o enunciado hipotético de um «principio heurístico». Juntamente com tudo o que Karl Marx escreveu antes e depois, elas contêm o que, mais do que todas as chamadas «filosofias» que produziu a época burguesa moderna, merece o nome de «mundividência» filosófica. Isto porque a separação rígida entre teoria e prática que caracteriza justamente esta época burguesa e que a filosofia da Antiguidade e da Idade Média tinham desconhecido. é aqui, pela primeira vez nos tempos modernos, superada de novo completamente, o que já Hegel, ao elaborar o seu método «dialéctico», tinha preparado. Citámos já, atrás, algumas palavras do célebre passo do Manifesto Comunista sobre o significado das «concepções teóricas» no sistema do comunismo marxista: «as concepções teóricas do comunismo não assentam de forma alguma em ideias, em princípios inventados ou descobertos por este ou aquele reformador do mundo. Elas não são senão expressões gerais das condições reais de uma luta de classes que existe, de um movimento histórico que se desenrola diante dos nossos olhos». Isto Encontra-se em antítese absoluta com a ideologia burguesa, segundo a qual os princípios e ideais teóricos se opõem automaticamente, como essências ideias válidas só por si, à realidade comum, terrena e material, o que implica que se pode melhorar o mundo a partir da ideia. Estas palavras do Manifesto encontram uma fundamentação mais detalhada e precisa nas onze Teses sobre Feuerbach, que Marx anotou, em 1845, para sua «clarificação pessoal» e que Friedrich Engels deu, mais tarde, a público como apêndice a uma das suas próprias obras filosóficas (Ludwig Feuerbach e o fim da Filosofia Clássica Alemã, 1888). Estas onze teses do jovem Marx contém muito mais que o «germe genial da mundividência» que Engels nelas vê. O que nelas se exprime com rigor audacioso e uma clareza luminosa nunca vistas é toda a concepção filosófica fundamental do marxismo. Sob estas onze marteladas enérgicas, desmoronam-se um a um todos os esteios em que assentava a filosofia burguesa. Marx não se detém aqui nem um instante no «dualismo» ordinário entre pensamento e ser, entre vontade e acção que é característico, até aos nossos dias, da filosoìia vulgar da época burguesa. Começa imediatamente com a crítica dos dois grandes grupos de sistemas filosóficos que tinham já realizado, no seio do próprio mundo burguês, uma superação aparente do dualismo. Quer dizer, começa. por um lado, com a critica dos sistemas do «materialismo» anterior, que culmina em Feuerbach, e, por outro, dos sistemas do «idealismo» de Kant-Fichte-Hegel. Ambos são desmascarados como mentirosos e, em seu lugar, surge o novo materialismo, que desfaz de um só golpe os mistérios da teoria ao colocar o homem no mundo como ser pensante e, ao mesmo tempo, actuante e ao conceber agora a objectividade deste mundo no seu conjunto como «produto» da «actividade» do «homem socializado». Esta viragem filosófica decisiva encontra a sua expressão mais concisa e incisiva nos dois curtos períodos da oitava tese: «A vida social é essencialmente prática. Todos os mistérios que fazem a teoria perder-se no misticismo encontram a sua solução racional na pratica humana e na compreensão desta prática.» Se queremos compreender na sua totalidade o que há de essencialmente novo nesta concepção de Marx, temos que tomar consciência da dupla oposição em que ela se encontra, por um lado, em relação ao «materialismo» e por outro, em relação ao «materialismo» que a precedem. Contrariamente ao «idealismo», que, mesmo na filosofia hegeliana da identidade, continua a conter o «Além» como momento bem visível, o «materialismo» de Marx coloca-se no campo de um «Aquém» plenamente realizado: não só os «ideais» ético-práticos, mas também todas as "outras «verdades» teóricas têm para Marx esta natureza estritamente terrena. Os deuses eternos que cuidem da manutenção das eternas verdades divinas. Todas as verdades que disseram ou jamais dirão respeito a nós, seres terrenos, são de natureza terrena e, por conseguinte. sujeitas também. sem qualquer privilégio, à «caducidade» e a todas as outras chamadas «insuficiências» dos fenómenos terrenos. Mas, por outro lado, também nada no mundo do homem é um simples ser morto, um jogo cego de forcas que se movem inconscientemente e de matérias que são deslocadas, como o velho «materialismo» as mais das vezes imaginou! As «verdades» também não. Todas as «verdades» humanas são pelo contrário, tal como o próprio homem que as pensa, um produto e, diferentemente dos chamados puros «produtos da natureza» (que, enquanto «natureza», não são, no fundo, «produtos»), um produto humano. Quer dizer, portanto, para falar mais precisamente, que eles são um produto social, engendrado juntamente com outros produtos da actividade humana pela cooperação dos homens no quadro da divisão do trabalho, nas condições naturais e sociais de produção de uma época determinada da história da natureza e da humanidade. Estamos agora de posse da chave da compreensão de toda a «concepção materialista da sociedade» de Karl Marx. Os fenómenos deste mundo real em que vivemos como seres pensantes e seres actuantes ou como seres a um tempo actuantes e pensantes dividem-se em dois grupos principais: por um lado, pertencemos, juntamente com tudo o que existe. a um mundo que podemos considerar como «natureza», quer dizer, como um mundo «inumano» totalmente independente do nosso pensamento, da nossa vontade e da nossa acção. Por outro lado, enquanto seres capazes de pensar, querer e agir, situamo-nos, ao mesmo tempo, num mundo sobre o qual exercemos uma acção prática e cujos efeitos práticos experimentamos e que, por conseguinte. podemos considerar essencialmente como nosso produto, da mesma forma que somos produto dele. Estes dois mundos, o natural, por um lado, e o da prática histórica e social, por outro, não são, porém mundos separados, mas um e um só: a sua unidade vem-lhes de que ambos estão envolvidos pela existência passiva-activa dos seres humanos. que continuamente reproduzem e desenvolvem, na sua cooperação no quadro da divisão do trabalho e no seu pensamento, o conjunto da sua realidade. Mas o traço de união entre dois mundos assim considerados não pode residir senão precisamente na economia ou, mais exactamente, na «produção material». É que, como Marx afirma expressamente numa «introdução geral» à sua economia criticaEsta «introdução», que nos dá as informações mais profundas sobre as premissas da invetigação de Marx, foi publicada pela primeira vez na Neue Zeit, 21, I, p. 710. «esboçada» em 1857, também para sua «clarificação pessoal» este processo de produção material constitui. de entre todos os múltiplos factores a partir de cuja interacção a vida histórica e social do homem se forma, se renova continuamente e se desenvolve, o factor que «abrange» todos os outros e os junta, assim, numa unidade real. Ludwig Woltmann, antropólogo político, filosofo kantiano e socialista revisionista, distingue, na sua obra sobre O Materialismo HistóricoH. Michels Verlag, Düsseldorf, 1900. Entre os trabalhos em língua alemã sobre os fundamentos filosóficos do marxismo, é este de longe o melhor, apesar da posição errada que discutimos acima., Seis aspectos diferentes do «materialismo», que, segundo ele, devem ser todos considerados como partes integrantes do «marxismo como mundividência». Afirma ele (pág. 6): «marxismo como mundividência é em traços largos, o sistema mais acabado do materialismo. Compreende: 1. O materialismo dialéctico, que examina os princípios gnoseológicos gerais que regem as relações entre ser e pensamento. 2. O materialismo filosófico, que resolve os problemas da relação entre espírito e matéria no sentido da ciência moderna. 3. O materialismo biológico do evolucionismo derivado de Darwin. 4. O materialismo geográfico, que demonstra a dependência da história cultural do homem da configuração da superfície da terra e do meio físico da sociedade. 5. O materialismo económico, que põe a descoberto a influência das relações económicas, das forças produtivas e do estado da técnica sobre a evolução social e intelectual. O materialismo geográfico e o económico constituem a concepção materialista da história no sentido restrito. 6. O materialismo ético, que representa a ruptura radical com todas as representações religiosas do Além e transfere todos os fins e energias da vida e da história para a realidade terrenaÉ estranho que Woltmann, no parágrafo 1, qualifique de simples «exame» das relações entre pensamento e ser já como «materialismo» (materialismo dialéctico!). Em vez disso deveria dizer mais ou menos: o materialismo dialéctico (ou dialéctica materialista), que, contrariamente ao idealismo dialéctico (a dialéctica idealista) de Hegel, concebe o pensamento e o ser como momentos de uma unidade em que não é o pensamento que determina o ser, mas o ser que determina essencialmente o pensamento. O facto de Woltmann evitar aqui uma tomada de posição precisa relaciona-se com a sua atitude gnoseológica kantiana que discutimos acima..» Pode perfeitamente conceder-se a Woltmann que o marxismo mantém uma certa relação, mais ou menos íntima, com todos estes aspectos do materialismo. Mas não os contém de Forma alguma como elementos necessários da sua essência. A «concepção materialista da história e da sociedade» só compreende verdadeiramente, pelo contrario, as duas categorias que Woltmann qualifica no fim como o quinto e o sexto aspectos do materialismo. O materialismo de Marx é de facto um materialismo «ético» no sentido que Woltmann dá aqui à palavra e não, portanto. no sentido, por exemplo, da concepção ética em que «o interesse privado se considera como o fim último do mundo» e que Marx estigmatizou numa das suas obras de juventude (Nachlasse, I, pág. 321) como um «materialismo corrompido». O marxismo deixa o «materialismo» ético nesta última acepção aos representantes da concepção burguesa do mundo e dessa moral mercantil que, ainda há bem pouco, um órgão capitalista glorificou nos termos seguintes: «O comerciante que, por falsa timidez perante um lucro excessivo numa especulação coroada de êxito, renuncia voluntariamente a uma parte da sua sorte enfraqueceria com isso ele próprio a sua forca de resistência a perdas futuras e a sua acção seria apenas economicamente insensata, sem ser de forma alguma moralmente boa» (Deuetsch Bergwerkszeitung, editorial de 23-3-22). Contrariamente a este «materialismo ético» da classe capitalista, o «materialismo ético» da classe operária representa essencialmente, como Woltmann justamente acentua, a ruptura radical com todas as representações do Além; e por «representações do Além» não se deve entender aqui apenas as representações, própria, expressa e conscientemente religiosas, mas também (o que Woltmann, como Kantiano, não reconheceu suficientemente) todas as representações «substitutas» que a filosofia iluminista e, mais tarde, a filosofia idealista critica puseram em seu lugar, por exemplo. a ideia de uma pura legislação da Razão por meio do imperativo categórico. Finalmente. como veremos ainda mais de perto, se queremos romper de facto «radicalmente» com «todas» as ideias do Além e consumar «completamente» esta viragem para a realidade terrena, há ainda mais coisas a considerar: além das ideias e dos ideais práticos e éticos da religião e da moral burguesa dualista, pertencem também ao Além as verdades do conhecimento teórico, enquanto se estiver possuído da ideia de que há verdades «em si», «eternas», imperecíveis e imutáveis, que a ciência e a filosofia teriam que procurar até acabarem por as encontrar, depois do que as possuiriam de forma já não sujeita a mutações. Uma concepção destas é um sonho, e nem sequer um sonho bonito, porque uma ideia imutável, invariável, seria evidentemente, ao mesmo tempo, uma ideia já não susceptível de ser desenvolvida. Ora, é evidente que por uma coisa destas só uma classe saturada, que se sente bem e realizada na situação presente, se pode entusiasmar. Mas, para uma classe que luta e se esforça por avançar e que, na situação a que se chegou, se sente, portanto, necessariamente insatisfeita, ela nunca terá valor. Em segundo lugar o materialismo marxista é de facto um «materialismo económico». Ele vê o traço de união entre a evolução da natureza e a evolução da sociedade humana no processo económico concebido como «produção material» através da qual os homens reproduzem e desenvolvem continuamente os seus meios de existência e, portanto, a sua existência e todo o conteúdo desta. A par desta «realidade» da vida social dos seres humanos, que tem uma importância primordial, todos os outros acontecimentos da existência histórica, social e prática no sentido mais lato, que inclui, portanto, também a existência «espiritual», são em si mesmos fenómenos, é certo que não menos reais, mas, contudo, com menos influência sobre o desenvolvimento do todo; são, para empregar a imagem de Marx. apenas a superestrutura do edifício da vida social do homem, enquanto a base deste edifício é formada pela «estrutura económica» respectiva da sociedade. É porém incorrecto que o antropólogo Woltmann, que se coloca no ponto das vista das «ciências da natureza» e não no das «ciências sociais», acrescente que «o materialismo geográfico e o económico» só «conjuntamente» constituem a «concepção materialista da história no sentido restrito». Já que queremos diferenciar uma concepção materialista da história no sentido «lato» e no sentido «restrito», parece-me indubitável que a determinação do sentido restrito do materialismo especificamente marxista, por contraste com o que já só em sentido lato representa um «materialismo», tem que ser feita, segundo Marx, no sentido de se distinguir o materialismo como concepção materialista da existência «sócio-histórica» do materialismo a que Marx e Engels chamaram «naturalistas»Cf., no último capitulo da Introdução Geral à Crítica da Economia Política, a nota 4, que é característica (ibid., p. 779). Nalguns passos d’O Capital, fala de forma mais precisa da insuficiência do «materialismo abstracto das ciências naturais, que exclui o processo histórico» e contrapõe-lhe como «único método materialista e, por conseguinte, cientifico» aquele outro que não se contenta com reduzir pela análise as formas e os conteúdos dos diversos fenómenos «sociais» e «espirituais» da existencia histórica ao seu «núcleo terrestre», mas que, inversamente, procura também «desenvolvê-los a partir das condições reais de vida» (Kapital, I, 13, nota 89). A consideração das influencias geográficas, bem como das biológicas e de outras influencias «naturais» sobre a evolução histórica da sociedade humana situa-se então fora do campo da «concepção materialista da história em sentido restrito». Esta verdade, encoberta por Woltmann e por muitos outros que escreveram sobre a concepção materialista da história de Marx, impor-se-á necessariamente a quem quer que se dê ao trabalho de penetrar de forma independente nas obras de Marx. Tal como Hegel, Herder, e um muito grande número de outros filósofos, historiadores, poetas e sociólogos dos séculos XVIII, XIX e XX, Karl Marx considera sobremaneira importante a influência de todos estes factores naturais, físicos ou outros, sobre a evolução da sociedade humana. Esta não é evidentemente para ele nada de exterior ou superior à «natureza»; encontramos, por exemplo, nos apontamentos para desenvolvimento posterior que ele anotou no fim da sua «introdução geral» à Critica da Economia Policia de 1837 um reconhecimento expresso desse sentido lato do Conceito de «natureza», em que «está compreendido tudo o que é objectivo, portanto, também a natureza». E anota expressamente: «É evidente que o ponto de partida são os factores naturais; subjectiva e objectivamente, povos, raças, etc.» . N'O Capital, Marx indicou então efectivamente, em muitos passos extraordinariamente elucidativos, essas determinações «naturais» da evolução económica e social do homem. Na sua correspondência com Engels, encontramos mais provas do valor que Marx atribuiu a esse complemento e fundamentação do seu materialismo sócio-histórico pelas «ciências da natureza». Assim, por exemplo, para só escolher uma frase muito curta, ele faz a seguinte observação muito característica sobre a Natural Selection de Darwin, numa carta de 19-12-1860: «Embora grosseiramente elaborada, como costumam os Ingleses. é esta a obra que contém os fundamentos de história natural que servem às nossas ideias». A despeito de tudo isto, considerar a concepção materialista da história e da sociedade uma aplicação simples e directa dos princípios da investigação cientifica à existência histórica e social, seria uma incompreensão muito grosseira das ideias e intenções de Marx e também de Engels, na medida em que consideramos que também neste ponto existe concordância entre os dois amigos. Os fundadores do comunismo materialista, que tinham passado pela escola de Hegel, não podiam cair em superficialidades destas. O conjunto da base natural, no seu estado respectivo e na. «história natural» da sua evolução, exercia, segundo eles, uma influência imediata da máxima importância sobre a evolução histórica da sociedade humana, mas. apesar de toda a sua força, esta influência permanece, contudo, mediata. Os factores naturais como clima, raça, riquezas naturais e outros não intervêm directamente como tais no processo de desenvolvimento histórico-social, condicionam apenas o grau de desenvolvimento das «forças produtivas materiais» existente em cada lugar ao qual «correspondem», por sua vez, relações sociais determinadas: as «relações materiais de produção». Só estas relações materiais de produção social constituem então, como «estrutura económica da sociedade» a «base real» que condiciona toda a vida social, incluindo a existência «espiritual». Mas Marx separa sempre o mais rigorosamente possível estas diferentes coisas. Mesmo onde parece, a principio, que uma observação sua se refere à vida natural do homem nas suas relações com a natureza, trata-se sempre, em todos os casos, se virmos bem, da vida histórica e social que se desenrola sobre esta base social, influenciando-a e sendo por ela influenciada, segundo as suas próprias leis histórico-sociais e não segundo simples «leis naturais» como tais. Esta fidelidade indefectível de Marx ao seu ponto de vista e objecto sociais mostra-se de forma particularmente clara num passo do primeiro volume d’O Capital em que se trata de novo de Darwin. Nele se Iê: «Darwin atraiu a atenção para a história da tecnologia natural, quer dizer, para a formação dos órgãos das plantas e dos animais como instrumentos de produção da sua vida. Não merece a mesma atenção a história da formação dos órgãos produtivos do homem social, da base material de toda a organização social particular? E não seria ela mais fácil de levar a cabo, já que, como diz Vico, a história do homem se distingue da história da natureza porque aquela fizemo-la e esta não? A tecnologia desvenda o comportamento activo do homem face à natureza, o processo directo de produção da sua vida e, portanto, também das suas condições sociais de existência e das representações espirituais que delas derivam». - Assim, mesmo a «tecnologia», isto é, o estudo da natureza não como ela é em si mesma mas na forma sob que se apresenta como objecto e material da actividade humana, desvenda, é certo, ao mesmo tempo que elucida o processo de produção natural da vida humana «também» o processo de produção das suas condições sociais e existência. Todavia como o diz ainda mais explicitamente a introdução Geral de 1857 já várias vezes mencionada, a «economia política» não se torna por isso uma «tecnologia», permanece sempre a ciência de um «objecto social»Ibid., p. 712. O termo «Subjekt» é empregue aqui no sentido do francês »sujet», quer dizer, no sentido do termo alemão «Objekt» e não no sentido actual do alemão «Subjekt», como prova uma comparação com as pp.718 e 774 . E última análise, todas as incompreensões de Woltmann e, parece-me, todas verificadas até agora no que respeita à verdadeira essência da concepção materialista da história e da sociedade de Marx têm uma e a mesma causa; uma realização ainda insuficiente do principio da «imanência» (Diesseitigkeit). Todo o «materialismo» de Marx consiste precisamente, na sua expressão mais concisa, na aplicação, levada pura e simplesmente até as últimas consequências. deste principio à existência histórico-social do homem. E só porque exprime da forma mais clara este caracter «absolutamente» imanente do pensamento de Marx é que o nome de «materialismo», aliás demasiado equívoco, merece, não obstante, continuar a designar a concepção marxista. Ele exprime este significado único e fundamentalíssimo do marxismo tão bem como é possível Fazê-lo numa se palavra. Todo o «materialismo» tem, como já vimos, a sua primeira origem na critica da religião. Ao declarar, nos seus programas, a religião «assunto privado», em vez de vincular os seus partidários expressamente a agir «irreligiosamente», a social-democracia colocou-se já por isso em posição irreconciliável com o principio fundamental do marxismo. Para a dialéctica materialista, a religião pode tanto ser «assunto privado» como qualquer outra ideologia. Se não recuamos perante um paradoxo, poderíamos antes caracterizar francamente este estado de coisas nos termos seguintes: a irreligiosidade, o combate «à»religião, em geral, e não só o combate às pretensões exclusivas de dominação de uma qualquer religião determinada, já oferecido do ponto de vista democrático-burgês, tem para o revolucionário materialista o mesmo significado que a religião tem para o crente. Trata-se aqui de um «problema materialista de transição» semelhante ao que já destacámos atras a propósito do «Estado», da «ciência» da filosofia. Na medida em que se desenrola como um processo intelectual no cérebro humano antes, durante e depois da transformação das condições sociais de produção, transformação em que se baseia tudo o resto, a critica, combate a superação da religião tem ainda inevitavelmente sob um certo aspecto, a forma de «religião», justamente na sua qualidade de «superação da religião», Neste sentido, a fórmula, hoje usada a maior parte das vezes como simples maneira de falar, que designa o socialismo ou o comunismo como a «religião deste mundo» reveste-se ainda de um muito grande significado real para. a actual fase de evolução da sociedade europeia (ainda e, talvez, precisamente para ela). A «religião deste mundo», como primeira etapa, ainda absolutamente insuficiente, na transição para a consciência plenamente imanente (diesseitig) do mundo da sociedade comunista, corresponde efectivamente no Estado da «ditadura revolucionária do proletariado» do período de transformação revolucionária da sociedade capitalista na sociedade comunista. Uma irreligiosidade radical, um ateísmo activo, são, pois. a condição prévia evidente de uma plena imanência do pensamento e da acção no sentido do materialismo de Marx. Mas esta plena imanência não resulta ainda da simples superação das representações religiosas do Além. Há ainda um «Além» mesmo «neste mundo» enquanto se acreditar no valor intemporal e, portando, supra-terrestre de quaisquer «ideias» teóricas ou práticas. E mesmo depois de o pensamento humano ter superado mais esta etapa, pode acontecer que continue a não encontrar a imanência especifica e, em última análise, única real que, segundo Marx (segunda tese sobre Feuerbach) não se encontra senão na «prática» humana. Só o ultrapassar também desse «Além» que continua ainda agarrado ao materialismo simplesmente «naturalista» ou «contemplativo» (anschauend) como resíduo intacto da época dualista burguesa constitui, por conseguinte a verdadeira realização da «imanência» no sistema da concepção materialista da história e da sociedade de Karl Marx. O passo decisivo pelo qual o novo materialismo marxista chega a esta realização definitiva e capital da sua imanência consiste em opor à realidade definida simplesmente, no sentido restrito e cientifico do termo, como «natureza», a realidade da «existência prática, social e histórica do homem». Como precisamente o livro de Woltmann e centenas de outros e, sobretudo, a evolução histórica das diversas tendências dos partidos socialistas e semi-socialistas da Europa c da América não se cansam de demonstrar, o materialismo essencialmente naturalista e contemplativo não é de modo algum capaz de dar uma solução «materialista» ao problema da revolução social a partir do seu ponto de vista, pois que a ideia de uma revolução a realizar no mundo real graças a acções humanas reais já não tem para ele qualquer «objectividade» material. Para um materialismo destes, para o qual a objectividade da acção humana prática permanece sempre, em última análise, um, «Além» imaterial, só há, em consequência, duas atitudes possíveis face a realidades «materiais práticas» como a «revolução». Ou deixa, como diz Marx na primeira tese sobre Feuerbach, «o desenvolvimento do aspecto activo ao idealismo». via que seguiram e seguem todos os maxistas-kantianos, revisionistas e reformistas, ou então toma o caminho que a maioria dos sociais-democratas alemães seguiu até a guerra e que hoje, depois de a social-democracia ter passado a um reformismo declarado, se tornou posição característica dos «marxistas centristas»: considera o declínio da sociedade capitalista e o nascimento da sociedade socialista-comunista como uma necessidade económica que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, «virá por si» com a necessidade das leis naturais. Esta via conduz então, segundo todas as probabilidades, e fenómenos «extra-económicos» que caem do céu e permanecem propriamente inexplicáveis, como a Guerra Mundial de 19141918, que, de início, ficou sem ser aproveitada para a libertação do proletariado. Bem pelo contrário, como Karl Marx e Friedrich Engels repetiram sempre em todas as suas obras desde a juventude até ao fim da vida, a despeito de toda a «teoria das duas almas» (Zweiseelentheorie), só a revolução que a actividade humana prática realizará conduz da sociedade capitalista à comunista; e esta revolução não deve ser concebida como uma mutação «intemporal» mas antes como um longo período de luta na transição entre a sociedade capitalista e a comunista, no decurso da qual a ditadura revolucionária do proletariado deve realizar a transformação revolucionária de uma na outra (Marx, Glosas Marginais ao Programa do Partido Operário Alemão, 1675). É que, segundo o principio geral deste seu materialismo que Marx tinha já formulado, trinta anos antes, com uma concisão clássica, na terceira das Teses sobre Feuerbach, primeiro esboço da sua nova concepção materialista «A coincidência da transformação do meio e da actividade humana só pode ser concebida e compreendida racionalmente como prática revolucionária» Retirado do site AntiValor Categoria:Escritos de Karl Korsh